jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyNow!
JeremyNow! is a video-on-demand service operated by JeremyWorks Entertainment, Rovio Animation, Hasbro and WildBrain. It was announced in January 2018, with the title and service formally announced in October 2018. The service includes original animated film and television content, access to select animated series and films from JeremyWorks Studios, Rovio Animation, Allspark and WildBrain's back catalogue, forum discussion space, and a merchandise store. JeremyNow! focuses on "family-oriented entertainment", and does not feature R-rated films or TV-MA-rated programming. It is similar to Crunchyroll, and the now defunct Toons.TV. JeremyNow! launched in a beta state in early January 2019, with its full release on February 8, 2019. History and development After the huge success of JWToons and the discontinue of Toons.TV, JeremyWorks Entertainment, Rovio Animation, Hasbro, DHX Media (now WildBrain) and Nickelodeon announced plans for a direct-to-consumer service drawing from its entertainment content. Coming soon! Content Main article: List of acquired shows streamed on JeremyNow!, List of original shows streamed on JeremyNow!,'' List of films streamed on JeremyNow!, ''List of original films streamed on JeremyNow!, List of specials streamed on JeremyNow! and List of shorts streamed on JeremyNow! The service contain shows and films that are produced by other entertainment studios, including JeremyWorks Entertainment (JeremyWorks Studios, JeremySoft Animation, Valentina Animation, ClearWorld Entertainment, MoonNight Productions, Bulldog Productions, CreativeNext Animation, Red Ball Animation, 78M Studios, and Red Media), Kaiken Entertainment (Rovio Animation), Hasbro (Allspark, Boulder Media, and Entertainment One) and WildBrain (Cookie Jar Group, Cinar, DiC Entertainment, Peanuts Worldwide, Nerd Corps Entertainment, Studio B Productions, and WildBrain Entertainment) as well as the shows from Family Channel, Family Chrgd, Family Jr., Toons.TV and JWToons, and other content from other companies. Content library Some releases from Disney (including Kathy and Me) were not immediately be available on JeremyNow!, as it now streaming on Disney+. Cinema Center Films/Paramount's Peanuts films, Charlotte's Web (along with its sequel), The Secret of NIMH (along with its sequel), All Dogs Go to Heaven (along with its sequel), Rock-A-Doodle, The Pebble and the Penguin, Cats Don't Dance, Quest for Camelot, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999), Osmosis Jones, The Lego Movie (along with its sequel), Shaun the Sheep Movie, The Angry Birds Movie (along with its sequel), Storks and Smallfoot are the only non-JeremyWorks film to be streamed on JeremyNow! (under license from Paramount Pictures, CBS, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM), Warner Bros. Entertainment, Sony Pictures, and StudioCanal). Nights into Dreams, Howl of the Moon and Bumblebee was the first theatrically-released film to stream exclusively on JeremyNow!. On August 17, 2018, it was announced that JeremyNow had acquired exclusive U.S. streaming rights to some Warner Bros. animated films (although some films will be available on HBO Max) and Universal animated films (although some films still available on Netflix), via WarnerMedia and NBCUniversal. On the same day, JeremyNow! had acquired exclusive U.S. streaming rights to the library of DreamWorks Classics (Classic Media), via NBCUniversal through DreamWorks Animation. JeremyNow's original programming is split into five units: JeremyWorks for JeremyWorks Entertainment-related content, Rovio for Angry Birds/Toons.TV/JWToons-related content, Allspark for Hasbro-related content and WildBrain for DHX Media/WildBrain-related content. Producers and distributors * JeremyWorks Entertainment ** JeremyWorks Studios ** JeremySoft Animation ** ClearWorld Entertainment ** Valentina Animation ** MoonNight Productions (select films only) ** Bulldog Productions (select films only) ** CreativeNext Animation ** 78M Studios ** Red Media ** JWToons Originals * Kaiken Entertainment ** Rovio Animation * Hasbro ** Allspark ** Boulder Media ** Entertainment One *** eOne Television *** eOne's Family & Brands * WildBrain ** Cookie Jar Group ** Cinar ** DIC Entertainment ** Peanuts Worldwide ** Nerd Corps Entertainment ** Studio B Productions * ViacomCBS ** Paramount Pictures *** Paramount Animation ** Nickelodeon *** Nickelodeon Productions *** Nickelodeon Animation Studio *** Nickelodeon Movies ** CBS Entertainment Group *** Cinema Center Films * NBCUniversal ** Universal Studios ** Universal Animation Studios ** DreamWorks Animation *** DreamWorks Classics * The Walt Disney Company ** 20th Century Studios ** 20th Century Fox Television * WarnerMedia ** Warner Bros. Entertainment *** Warner Bros. Pictures *** Warner Animation Group (select films only) *** Warner Bros. Animation *** Hanna-Barbera * Sony Pictures Entertainment ** Columbia Pictures (family films only) ** Sony Pictures Television ** Sony Pictures Animation * MGM Holdings ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (family films only) ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation * Lionsgate * The Jim Henson Company * Nelvana * Xilam * Aardman Animations More coming soon! Availability JeremyNow launched in the U.S. on February 8, 2019, and is available on iOS, Android, Roku, Apple TV, Android TV, Amazon Fire TV, Amazon Fire HD, Chromecast, Chomebook, Samsung smart TVs, LG smart TVs, Roku devices, Jeremy Neptune, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Windows 10, in addition to web and mobile web access (through its website www.jeremynow.com). Each subscription to JeremyNow! can be used on two devices at a time. Pre-orders for the streaming service became available starting on December 28, 2018, while an early beta-version was made available to select users in January 2019. JeremyNow! is the one of the video streaming application that available on Nintendo Switch. JeremyNow! is also available through subscription television services, including DirecTV, U-verse, Comcast, Dish, Altice USA, Charter Communications, Cox Communications, CenturyLink and Verizon FiOS. Accessibility features include closed captioning, Descriptive Video Service, audio description, and audio navigation assistance. JeremyNow! allow seven user profiles per account, with the ability to stream on four devices concurrently and unlimited downloads for offline viewing. Content is able to be streamed in resolutions up to 4K Ultra HD in Dolby Vision and HDR10, with Dolby Atmos sound on supported devices. Legacy content are available in English, Spanish, French, and Dutch, while JeremyNow! originals will feature additional language options. Launch JeremyNow! is rolling out worldwide via a staggered rollout plan, first with the United States, Canada,Finland and the Netherlands on February 8, 2019, then Australia and New Zealand on February 12, 2019, then the United Kingdom, Western Europe, and Latin America throughout 2019, with other regions such as Asia-Pacific and Eastern Europe gaining access to JeremyNow! by March 2020. The main JeremyNow! promotional poster features Juliana, from Juliana and the Power Gang, representing JeremyWorks, Red, from The Angry Birds Movie, representing Rovio, Twilight Sparkle, from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, representing Hasbro, and Snoopy, from Peanuts, representing WildBrain. Trivia * For some reason, Life of Teenagers and The Mysterious Manor (both of which use the HD prints from the digital releases) are presented in cropped widescreen. Category:Channels Category:Video On Demand Services Category:JeremyNow!